


A New Companion

by BrunetteBookworm



Series: Tumblr ficlet prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, rescue cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteBookworm/pseuds/BrunetteBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Liddy, who wanted Hoopstrade, before they got together, going to a pet shelter to rescuce an animal.<br/>Originally posted <a href="http://areichenbachmiracle.tumblr.com/post/112761669948/for-captain-liddy-who-wanted-hoopstrade-before">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).



Molly had experience with pet shelters, because she owned  three rescue cats. Toby was the first (and secretly her favourite) that she’d adopted when she was still crushing on Sherlock _._ Later, Anabelle and Roxy had joined the mix and Molly was happy with her little “family”. So when Greg _finally_ seperated from his wife and started living on his own, Molly knew that a rescue pet was a good idea to ward off lonliness.

  
*

 

“I dunno, Molls. I work long hours…” Greg said, as they pulled up to the RSPCA adoption centre.  “I’m not sure I have enough time or energy to, y’know, look after a pet.”

“That’s what’s  so great about cats! They practically take care of themselves, but they’re good for companionship when you need it.” Molly enthusiastically replied.  “All we need to do is find you the right one!”

The sheer number of animals that needed to be rescued  made Greg’s heart break. If he’d had the money and space (and the time) he would’ve loved to rescue every damn  dog and cat in the place. Eventually, he came across a gorgeous little ginger moggie who had a sweet disposition and curious expression that reminded him more than a little of a _certain female pathologist_ , and Greg knew he had found the one.  
  
“Hello gorgeous” he said as he reached out and stroked her behing the ears. “Would you like to come home with me?”  
  
“Oh, she’s lovely!” cooed Molly.  “Perfectly suited for you, I think. “

They arranged all the paperwork and bought all the things a loved for cat could possibly need. In a week,  Greg would be able to go back and bring her home.

*

One week later, Greg had picked up the cat and brought her home. Molly popped round later that afternoon, to see how they were getting on and was delighted to see that the and the cat were completely besotted with each other.  
  
“So, does this lovely lady have a name yet? You can’t just go on calling her ‘cat’!” Molly enquired.

“Yeah. Um. I was thinking of [Maidie](http://www.names-of-baby.com/baby-names/maidie.html). I  just…think it suits her. And it means the same thing as someone who’s really important to me. But naming a cat after a person is a bit much, isn’t it?” Greg rambled, trying not to give too much away.

*

 _Dear Greg,_  
  
_I think Maidie is a fine name for a cat. I’m sure she’ll live up to the ‘rebellious’ nature of her name (in time!)._

_I hope this isn’t out of place – and tell me if it is – but I think it’s a huge honour to have a cat named after me._

_Molly xx_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Send me a fluff prompt via [my tumblr](http://221--bee.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
